


I Win

by DorsetGirl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: Didn't expect his death.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Kudos: 16





	I Win

**Author's Note:**

> From _The Last of the Time Lords_ , written after its first airing on 30th June 2007.
> 
> Originally posted to my LiveJournal on 4th July 2007.

~ ~ ~

The physical pain is extraordinary for such a small wound. Such a neat wound: all the blood staying on the inside, warming my stomach. 

I feel myself lowered safely to the floor, held close by strong, trembling arms and I let go. 

So tired.

_Happy Now?_

~ ~ ~

You catch him before he falls. Hold tight that slim, taut body and lower him safely to the floor.

Ready to give him strength for the next stage. Ready to care for him and watch him forever. 

Ready to change your life for him.

_I’ve Got You._

~ ~ ~

You can’t stop the shaken mind breaking open; can’t stop the broken madness slipping away. 

You didn’t expect his relief. You didn’t expect his triumph. 

You didn’t expect his death.

_It Can’t End Like This._

~ ~ ~

The mental relief is incredible for such a huge wound. Such a messy wound: all the hurt and madness spilling out, cooling my mind at last. 

I feel myself falling into blessed silent darkness, as the fading, maddening drums batter the weak, trembling face. 

I live at last.

_I Win._

~ ~ ~


End file.
